<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Creampie by Joyceguy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632335">Creampie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyceguy/pseuds/Joyceguy'>Joyceguy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jackie Chan Adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, M/M, Other, 泥塑注意</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyceguy/pseuds/Joyceguy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>圣瓦合作奶油派小故事（误</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shendu/Valmont (Jackie Chan Adventures), 圣瓦</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Creampie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>龙不需要太多睡眠，所以他总是早起的那一个。旁边的瓦龙睡得很熟，他们昨晚做爱做得很晚，他操得瓦龙说不出话。后来匆匆去浴室清理了一下就回来睡着了。<br/>瓦龙习惯裸睡，他蜷缩在床的另一边，比起龙坚硬的鳞片外皮，他更愿意抱着被子睡。此刻他正曲着双腿，以一个慵懒舒适的姿势睡在枕头上。<br/>圣主起身看他，头发散落在枕头上，他不明白瓦龙为什么留长发，但是他知道长头发确实很衬他。他看向瓦龙两腿之间，居然很湿！尽管他确实是因为晨勃而在对着瓦龙撸自己，但看到这个还是让他兴奋不已。他往上看了一眼瓦龙熟睡的脸，轻手轻脚坐在他腿边，伸手去摸瓦龙的下面。他的爪子（瓦龙不愿意把它们叫做“手”）骨节分明，比人手大了不少，这使他每次用指头探进瓦龙的阴道时都分外小心，但它们用来擒住瓦龙的手腕或小腿时却很方便。<br/>他翻开下面的两瓣阴唇，轻巧地抚摸着入口。圣主并不害怕瓦龙突然醒来，他只是觉得这有一种亵渎的快感。<br/>他的指头插进去，里面又湿又软，抽出来还带着一点透明的液体，圣主把它们抹在自己阴茎的头端，他摩擦过自己前端的小孔，感觉硬得无法疏解。<br/>瓦龙还睡得很熟，没有一点异样，至少他的呼吸还很沉。圣主于是向前挺身，用龟头去蹭他那里。他沿着瓦龙腿间那一道从上往下来回滑动，中间碰到他的尿道、阴蒂和阴唇。某些时候圣主的确是一个前端爱好者，他浅浅地插进那里，又很快的退出，只操进一个前端及冠状沟。这十分色情，像某种无脊椎动物。前端挤进狭窄的入口，快速地被吞没，又慢慢退出。他们试过各种频率和深度，但圣主觉得今天这种他非常喜欢，他忍不住去摸瓦龙的屁股和大腿，前者很光滑，后者则有一层腿毛。瓦龙毛发旺盛，他也觉得自己的体毛很性感，但圣主半强迫半哄骗的叫他把那里的毛都剃干净，像个未经人事的孩子，新长出来的毛茬很扎，瓦龙不得不每天在浴室多待十分钟，他买了女用下体除毛刀，适配他奇妙的身体。<br/>圣主完全了解这件事，他也知道瓦龙不会去医院脱毛，想一想他在浴室蒸腾的雾气里有些生涩地使用剃毛刀，圣主就觉得真是邪恶又美丽。他有时候会把自己刮破，圣主伸出长而分叉的舌头去舔流血的地方，瓦龙会痒得挣扎、蜷缩成一团，再等圣主把他彻彻底底的操开。<br/>现在他两臂撑在瓦龙身体两侧，把他推成仰面的姿势，当然阴茎还是在浅浅地操他。圣主抬头撇了一眼，发现瓦龙睁开一只眼，迷茫地挑起眉毛看他，好像什么都不知道，好像从来没被人干过。<br/>“大早上的，怎么偷偷干我？”他的语调是陈述句，带了一点鼻音，最后的词尾声调上扬，接了一个哈欠。同时扭着身子，腿抬起来去圈他的腰。这使得圣主的阴茎一下子完全操了进去，随之而来的是瓦龙的一声很长的：“嗯……”<br/>“你知不知道我刚刚做梦在拿假屌自慰。”他说。<br/>圣主不说话，往后退出来只剩前端，但他感觉完全操进去也很好，像昨晚一样。<br/>“你怎么不进来？在入口那里好难受。”瓦龙也很兴奋，他不满于每次停留在冠状沟的位置，但感觉太强烈了，于是伸手下去摸阴蒂，又捏又挤。圣主看他伸过来的手，动得更快了，他快到了。<br/>“宝贝，你要不要吃creampie？”<br/>瓦龙还没来得及回答，他已经感觉丈夫射在他里面了。圣主抽出阴茎，就着流出来的白色蹭他，蹭他的腿根，蹭他的手。瓦龙自慰的手上沾了精液，顺势去撸丈夫的阴茎，手又伸上去，把它们都抹到嘴边，然后伸舌头去舔。<br/>“圣主，你做的creampie味道一向很合我口味。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>